eshemarrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Dalit
<<“ Okay, everybody off and start scanning! We’re looking for armor plating, electronics, fusion materials, bionics, robotics, and magnetics in particular. Sing out if you find any munitions; we’ll need to be extra careful handling those! And remember...DON’T pick up any BlackSteel.”>> “Next idiot who sez ‘they’re only garbage trucks’ gets my boot up the ass!” ----Dean ‘Mad Muck’ MaCooter, Professional Salvager/Unofficial Bandit, after an confrontation with Clan Motron over some particular good salvage EcoS-K-83 Dalit Warmount ‘WALL-E-Wagon’, ‘Meat-Picker’, ‘Rat-Grinder’ The ‘Dalit’ (named for the traditional Hindu ‘untouchable’ caste) is a Clan Motron adaptation of a pre-Rifts garbage truck, combined with the ambulation and claw mechanisms from a Northern Gun NG-EX-V50 Scorpion Battler. Some Tribal analysts regard the Dalit more as a variant of the ‘Slingtail’ Warmount, but the Motron insist the Dalit is a wholly independent effort. The development of such a specialized type by the normally resource-stretched and small Clan Motron comes as a surprise to many outside observers, but may be explained by an unexpected rise in new recruits to the Motor Clan, and a need to acquire more resources to match their expansion. Like the Wolf’s Path Tribe, Clan Motron has discovered that Northern Gun provides a ready source of salvage (or, at the very least, streamlines tribe R&D by giving them plenty of patterns to copy and adapt), and the Dalit proves it by being a ‘bitzer’ or ‘frankensteed’, being easily identified as being made up of bits and pieces of others’ vehicles and robots. The claws and legs are off a NG-EX-V50, the cab and cargo section obviously lifted from more mundane vehicles. However, the legs incorporate dual leg-and-wheel propulsion, giving the Dalit the options of running on rough ground and rolling over smooth firm surfaces. The innards are also pure Shemarrian, with a nanite regenerative system, cold-fusion reactor of Shemarrian design, and integral AI. Use The Dalit is optimized for scouring territory for salvageable materials. They possess of acute senses when it comes to following the telltales of industrial pollution and potential salvage. When they come across good prospects or a clean-up site, the forward claws and mandibles go to work breaking up materials and passing them to the back cargo bin through an esophageal chute, or larger items can be loaded into an opening in the back of the bin to be compacted by a hydraulically-driven plate and crush-rollers. Once full, the Dalit returns to a disposal or recycling site (or awaiting utility warmounts like the Hexadra or Mixmaw) to unload. Though not meant for frontline combat, Dalits, like all good Warmounts, are built tough and possessing some combat capabilities for self-defense. The riders assigned Dalit duty also often show a propensity for using battlefield salvage in innovative ways in combat. The Dalit sees much use with N’R’Mar associated with the Motrons. Thus they can be found with resource-hunter teams, particularly around abandoned battlefields and pre-Rifts ruins. They are also found as part of mining operations. In those communities in the New Shemarrian Nation that are more openly controlled by the Shemarrians, Dalits carry out much the same work as their refuse-truck ancestors, removing town garbage for recycling, cleaning streets, and assisting in construction/demolition work. Dalits came under particularly heavy fire during the Minion War on Rifts Earth as the valiant scavengers scoured battlefields looking to salvage valuable war material (including magic weapons, expended U- and DU-rounds) and came under attack by Infernals also scouring the same areas (looking for corpses to re-animate, magic weapons, useful technology, and survivors to torture and kill). This has pitted the normally shy and retiring N’R’Mar against such Infernal troops as ghouls, ghasts, and zombie hordes. The Coalition States policy of often ‘seeding’ battlezones with dormant Skelebot sentries has also led to a number of confrontations, putting the Dalits’ combat abilities to the test. Dalits have appeared primarily in the ranks of Clan Motron thus far, but an increasing number (some believe the actual number outside Clan Motron already exceeds those deployed by the small tribe) have also apparently been traded to the Ghost Riders (where they have appeared in Mad Haven) and the Steel Gaians. Both the Obsidian Dawn and Radiant Edge have also expressed an interest in the design; if so, the humble Dalit may unexpectedly become Clan Motron’s biggest trade item, going far to help secure the tribe’s financial health. Abilities Sensors Radiation Detector Detects and identifies radiation. Advanced Molecular Analyzer A more advanced chemical sampler and sniffer that includes a chemo-spectrograph. Useful for testing for the presence of trace radioactives (and what type), petrochemicals, explosives, and toxics. Magnetometer Detects disturbances in the local magnetic fields, signalling the presence of metal, active electronic hardware, or other EM-phenomenon. Range: The magnetometer has a range of 4,000 ft and can detect vehicles and other metallic structures with 80% accuracy. Active fusion powerplant containment fields, energetic magnetic anomalies, and powered-up railguns can be detected at TWICE normal range. Mine Detector A detection coil can be installed on the prow, and uses a variety of magnetic, chemical, and ground sonar detection systems to sniff out mines and buried ordinance. 85% accuracy. Special Systems Garbage Bin The rear of the Dalit features a sealable cargo container bed that is both radiation-shielded and chemically-sealed to contain radioactive, toxic, and corrosive (or leaking) cargo, up to 35 tons. A compactor plate and rollers are mounted at the back to compact salvage for more efficient transport. Although the Shemarrians are not KNOWN to throw living prisoners into the back, anyone/thing unfortunate (or stupid) enough to be caught in the compression cycle will be crushed, suffering 2d4x10 MD per melee. Rear Crane This was lifted straight off a Northern Gun design, the HG-EPC-18 ‘Wolftrack’. It is too slow to serve as an effective combat appendage, but is meant to assist in transferring salvaged materials into the rear compactor. The winch and cable can be fitted with a variety of grapple heads, including magnetic and molecular adhesion grips. The crane can lift up to 10 tons. Weapons Systems Laser Headlight Eyes (2) Standard robotic eye lasers, common in the Shemarrian arsenal. Chainsaw Claw (1) Taken straight from the Scorpion Battler, this claw makes short work of those big bulky objects that need to be cut down to size. Pincer Claw (1) Taken straight from the Scorpion Battler, this claw is ideal for snipping up wreckage and spearing big objects. Note: This claw can also be magnetized for helping shift out usable metals from debris. * Restrained Punch/Jab 1d6 MD * Full Strength Punch/Tear/Crush 3d6+3 MD * Power Punch (2 attacks) 1d6x10+6 MD * Power Punch Impalement (2 attacks) 1d6x10+12 MD Mandible Bite The mouth of the Dalit is flanked by two small mantis-like ‘feeding arms’, and the mouth itself fitted with sharp-toothed rollers for masticating debris fed into it. Rear Pincers (2) Two smaller pincer arms are mounted at the back of the Dalit. These are typically used to help lift debris into the back of the cargo bin, but they also are used to clamp onto trailers, pull larger debris and tow derelict vehicles, and act as guard rails for riders holding onto the sides of the Dalit. In combat they provide some ability to actively fight to the rear. Chemical Sprayer System/Spray Cannon (Front) Concealed behind armored panels in the front grill is a small spray cannon turret, adapted in part from Northern Gun fire engine hardware. This system is normally used for hosing down particularly heavily contaminated salvage, or for sealing such materials in quick-set foam. In more peaceful operations, the system is used for sluicing down streets and buildings in cleaning work. The system can also spray less innocuous chemicals like acids and bases (quicklime for example) for dealing with specific situations. Water None, if carrying water, but human-sized beings struck with the stream but roll versus the ‘cannon’s To Strike roll, or be bowled off their feet (lose 1 APM and initaive that melee for getting back up). Does 2d6x10 HP to vampires per blast. Gloop This quick-setting polymer material is used in constuction, as well as to firm up the walls of tunnels and damaged structures. It is also used to cocoon valuable and delicate objects for moving. Each half-gallon application of this quick-set plastic covers about 5 cubic feet, and to cover a human sized target completely, the attacker must roll a 12 or better on the Strike roll. Anyone caught in the goo must have a supernatural or robotic P.S. of 30 or better to escape; otherwise, the target is stuck until released by an outside agency. Gloop has 2d4 MDC per application, and breaks down after 1d4 days of exposure, unless treated with a special binder chemical, and allowed to cure for 1d4 hours, in which case it stabilizes and has an MDC of 2d6+1 per cubic foot/half gallon. A variant of this gunk, ‘Boro-Slime’, is a quick-setting slurry of lead-powder and boro-silicate glass suspension, which is sprayed on leaking radiation sources, forming a thick crust to simultaneously trap radioactive materials and seal it inside a crusting shell for later safe removal. Best used to contain small (power armor and vehicle) reactor breaches and water leaks; larger reactor leaks will require more drastic measures. ‘Boro-Slime’ is otherwise identical to standard Gloop. Corrosives Depending on the job, Dalits are sometimes sent out carrying corrosives, ranging from simple acids that do 1d6 SDC up to 3d6 MD a squirt, with continuing effects and damage lasting 1d6 melees after the initial blast. The most powerful acid used by the Dalit does 3d6 MD first round, and 2d4 MD per melee for 2d4 melees. Covers a 5 ft area. Payload: Two 100 gallon internal tanks (allowing two separate chemical types to be carried), or can be attached to a trailer holding up to 400 gallons. Optional Gun Mounts (2) The cabin and top of the cargo bin can be fitted with manned gun positions, though the gunners are partially or totally exposed to enemy fire. These mounts can be fitted with Monstrex-style weapons modules, although many Dalit crews use weapons they’ve scavanged and refurbished . Some Dalit crews like to carry flamethrowers in at least one of these positions for burning off flammables, setting off suspect ordnance found on the field, and getting rid of vermin. Programming The Ecotroz have installed robotic AIs, then infected the matrix with a low-level Ecotroz sentience. Typically has the basic Monstrex programming, plus the following: * Excavation 50% (+5% per level of experience for Ecotroz entity) * Salvage 50% (+5% per level of experience for Ecotroz entity) The Ecotroz entity can also pick up one Secondary skill at levels 2, 6, and 12 of experience, though the nature of the Dalit intelligence and design is such that it is limited to skill selections from Technical: Language (understanding) and Lore (Cattle & Animals, Indians, Juicers, Magic, Demons & Monsters, D-Bees, Faerie, at least with regards to identifying their relative threat level), and Wilderness (Hunting). Combat Although not designed for combat, the Dalit is equipped to defend itself, and proved its combat capabilities while fighting off demons and deevils over battlefield salvage. Ecotroz Fragment The Ecotroz intelligence fragment inhabiting the ‘bot gives the Dalit an aura and behavior more befitting a sentient being than a robot. Dalits are not particularly bright, but incredibly patient, slow to anger, and can plod for hours doing menial tasks under excruciating conditions without complaint. They work well with other Warmounts, but, if startled or threatened, can be incredibly stubborn, tenacious, and vicious in facing an enemy and cutting them to easily-disposed-of chunks and shreds. The Ecotroz fragment does occasionally need sleep/rest...though they only need 2 hours of rest/meditation per 24 hours...they can push this, going without for as many days as they have I.Q. points (most Warmounts, unless otherwise noted, have an effective IQ rating of 8 ), but will have to go dormant for 4d6 hours after such exertion. Susceptible to Exorcism and Banish spells, but are +6 to save against such spells, +1 at levels 4, 8, and 12 of experience, and becoming IMMUNE at level 14 and up. Such Banishment causes the ‘bot to revert to its default robot programming. (OPTION: Ecotroz may become IMMUNE to Exorcism and Banishment with experience, and NEW BUILT EShemar constructs are immune to this). Note also that the Ecotroz-possessed ‘bot can infect other bots with the Ecotroz viral-entity, by bite or sustained touch (takes 3 attacks). Options Chemically Inert Body Armor Covers the Dalit in jet-black, chemically-inert material. This material is slicker than Teflon, and resists chemical corrosion as well as adhesives. Paint, glue, and other chemicals simply refuse to stick to this stuff, and corrsoive chemicals just slide off, doing NO damage. Advanced Radiation Shielding The vehicle can be heavily insulated against radiation, since removing radioactive debris and breached fusion reactor vessels. Appliqué Armor Some Dalit crews are able to piece together extra armor barding from battlefield scraps (often all that’s needed is a mesh net strung with bits and pieces, or sections of cured monster hide), that can add an extra 2d4x10 MD to the head, and 3d6x10 MD to the main body. Category:Dalit Category:Warmount Category:Clan Motron Category:Northern Gun Category:Utility Category:NeR'Mar Category:R'Mar